Cargo Disk
s are used to vastly increase the bulk that can be carried at the expense of movement speed. Recall is disabled while they are equipped and not grounded. General Disks (Biped) These disks can be used by any race as long as they meet the craft requirements, however they do not permit flying. Standard The most basic of cargo disks. Requirements: * Any Trade School Additional information: * Stack: 5 * Portal: No * Speed Limit: 100 * Fly Height: 0 : ---- Standish's Requirements: * Current Trade School Additional information: * Stack: 7 * Portal: No * Speed Limit: 100 * Fly Height: 0 : ---- Deluxe Requirements: * Any Trade School Additional information: * Stack: 10 * Portal: No * Speed Limit: 100 * Fly Height: 0 : ---- Standish's Deluxe Requirements: * Current Trade School Additional information: * Stack: 10 * Portal: No * Speed Limit: 100 * Fly Height: 0 : ---- Tarbash's Requirements: * Any Trade School Additional information: * Stack: 1 * Portal: Yes * Speed Limit: 100 * Fly Height: 0 : ---- Tarbash's Compact Requirements: * Any Trade School Additional information: * Stack: 1 * Portal: No * Speed Limit: 100 * Fly Height: 0 : ---- Knut's Requirements: * Any Trade School Additional information: * Stack: 1 * Portal: Yes * Speed Limit: 100 * Fly Height: 0 Knut's "Floating' Tavern". : ---- Golden Grouper Cargo Disk Requirements: * Any Trade School (level 20) Additional information: * Stack: 1 * Bulk: 5000 * Portal: Yes * Recall: No * Speed: -10 * Speed Limit: 100 * Fly Height: 0 * Loyalty Rewards * Attuned: Yes ---- Portable Scroll Tote It can be used to transport scrolls, formulas and techniques. The formula is a reward from the quest Normand's Marvelous Invention given by Normand Holcomb to Tinkerers. Requirements: * Any Trade School (level 20) Additional information: * Stack: 50 * Bulk: 50 * Portal: Yes * Recall: No * Speed: No Negative * Speed Limit: No Limit * Fly Height: No Limit * Quest-only: No * Attuned: No ---- Discontinued Cargo Disk Requirements: * Any Trade School (level 20) Additional information: * Stack: 3 * Bulk: 3200 * Portal: No * Recall: No * Speed: -10 * Speed Limit: 100 * Fly Height: 0 * Quest-only: Yes * Attuned: Yes Dragon Disks Dragon cargo disks are taught by Nielenoss the Tinker, who sends Dragon Crafters of at least level 20 on a quest to learn the first recipe. There are 2 different types of dragon cargo disks: * Flying Cargo Disk. * Nielenoss's Cargo Flyer Note: For every Tier or type of disk you can get a Lunus and Helian version, although the difference is only cosmetic. This being: Note: The newer endgame disks have a different requirement then the regular flying disks. To be allowed to use these disks a total craft rating of 110 is required. For this disk to be used by both craft schools it would require the active craftschool at level 99 and the second at level 100. The most notable thing about dragon cargo disks, compared to the biped versions, is that they permit flight, albeit with both a speed and fly speed penalty. Flying Cargo Disk Requirements: * Any Dragon School Additional information: * Stack: 1 * Portal: Yes * Speed Limit: 100 * Fly Speed Limit: 125 : ---- Nielenoss's Cargo Flyer Requirements: * Current Dragon School Additional information: * Stack: 10 * Portal: Yes * Speed Limit: 100 * Fly Speed Limit: 125 : Category:Equipment